Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $6$ and the quantity of $1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-9$ plus the product of $-3$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $1$ times $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What is the sum of $6$ and $x$ $1x$ $ + 6$ What is the product of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (1x + 6) = \color{orange}{-3(x+6)}$ What is $-9$ plus $\color{orange}{-3(x+6)}$ $-3(x+6)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(x+6)-9$.